InvoTek will build and evaluate a second generation prototype which provides constant feedback to students with attention problems. The system operates on the premise that giving a student points towards predefined on-task goals will modify his/her behavior. These points are accumulated on the display of a device which looks similar to a commercial pager, and is in the possession of the student. If the student becomes off-task, the display stops counting and flashes to get attention of the student. Continued off-task behavior is discouraged by subtracting points until the student returns to on-task behavior. The teacher determines whether or not a student is on-task and changes the operating mode of the student's pager with a remote control. The system will be evaluated over one semester in the Fayetteville, Arkansas public schools.